Sting
Sting is the permanent fusion between Allen and Zetsubou. He was the 3rd mage of the 10 High Reapers and possesses the Noble Phantasm known as God's Whim. Allen currently leads the mage realm of Alabaster, he being their youngest leader at 17. Appearance Sting has the appearance of a young man despite the fact both Allen and Zetsubou were 13. He wears open-collared red and tan robes with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, his torso. He has messy black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. When angered, Sting's irises become red and gain a black ring around the pupil, giving him a much more menacing appearance. Personality Sting is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Sting advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate, and trustworthy or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Story History ~ (TBA when I feel like it) ~ Powers and Abilities *Zetsubou's abilities *Allen's abilities *Light speed with reactions to match *God strength *Noble Phantasm- This allows Sting to turn anything into God's Whim. God's whim is a sword 10x as strong as Excalibur with Armnet Hardening a healing bane and the healing abilities of Zetsubou's flute. It can also abosrb mana, chakra, ki and life energy to use for the users attacks *World Without God- Using God's Whim, Sting takes in as much energy as possible. He takes in so much that the force begins to crack the surrounding air. When ready, Sting unleashes a massive beam of pure destruction that wipes out everything in its path. *Hellsing- Sting can play a melody that can shatter and destroy the insides of his opponents ears, leaving them permanently deaf, of course he can heal them and restore their hearing. *White Light- Stings eyes unleash a bright white light that can blind his opponents. *Reflection- A white screen that reflects all attacks *Kara no Kyoukai- An alternate world which Sting controls. He can keep it open for 20mins and completely drains him of mana and life energy. No one can escape from the world. *Animal Summonings *Shadow Manipulation *Demon Summonings *Shadow Switch- Locating his opponents shadow, Sting can appear in its position *Mana Stream- Sting can stream mana into his weapons *Elemental Stream- Sting can stream elements into his weapons *Death Lancer- eref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura.50 This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and it's blast radius is seemingly controllable. *Death Ball- A spell that, when used, destroys everything in its path. *Sensory Skills- Sting has superior sensory skills due to the fact he can detect the spirits and souls of his oppenents *Clean Sheet- There is no Good or Evil in Sting. *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception- The eyes capable of killing an immortal. Summonings Cerberus. Cerberus is a mythical 3-headed hound said to guard the gates of Hades specifically Tartarus (the Greco-Roman Hell) in Greco-Roman literature and mythology, never allowing the escape of a person who has already crossed the River Styx. Cerberus was generally believed to be siblings with the Chimaera, Lernaean Hydra, Sphinx, and Nemean Lion; and the child of Echidna and Typhon. One of the Labors of Hercules was to capture Cerberus, and Hercules was able to not only overpower the dog without weapons, but also used it as leverage with King Eurystheus to end the Labors. When Orpheus went to the underworld to retrieve his wife he is said to have put him to sleep by playing music on his lyre. In Dante's The Inferno, Cerberus guards the third circle of hell, the Gluttons, ripping apart those who reside there. Powers and Abilities *'Giant Size': Cerberus is larger then any man, with power to match *'Strength': Cerberus has great strength, allowing him to prevent people from leaving the Underworld. *'Senses': With a power sense of smell and hearing, no one who tries to escape can get past Cerberus *'Multiple Heads': Enables him to look in several places at once. *'Immortality': Cerberus lives forever, so he can guard the Underworld. *'Fire Manipulation' *'Regeneration' *'Lava Manipulation' Weapons Death Katana.jpg|God's Whim Death Chains.jpg|Death Chains Death Shuriken.jpg|Death Shuriken Death Canon.jpg|Death Canon's Death Blade.png|Death Knife Dual Death Blade.jpg|Dual Death Blade Gallery Sting pissed off.png|Sting annoyed Stings Wrath.png|Sting's wrath Sting's_Deadly_Stare.jpg|Sting's deadly glare Death_Magic.gif|Death Aura Death Lancer.jpg|Death Ball Death-Pillar.gif|Death Lancer Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.jpg|Mystic Eye of Death Perception Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles